Synthetic turf, also known as artificial turf, is a grass-like surface manufactured from synthetic materials. Although items such as floor mats, rugs and the like can be produced from artificial turf, it is most often used in stadiums and fields where sports are played upon. Some of the advantages of using artificial turf are its extended lifetime compared to natural turf and its ability to provide a suitable playing surface in environments that are unsuitable for natural grass. One of the disadvantages of artificial turf is the tendency for the artificial surface to be much hotter than natural grass when exposed to direct sunlight and to appear harder than natural surfaces in extreme cold. Therefore, an artificial turf substrate that would provide cooling for the artificial surface when exposed to hot environments and heating when exposed to cold environments would be desirable. In addition, a substrate that provides for improved water management for artificial turf would also be desirable.